legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bose Market
'''The Bose Market '''is the main driving force of the Bose economy as it is where all merchants of any status can go and do business around here with each other and customers. The accumulation of many merchants gathering here makes a huge profit for the City of Bose. As a result, many shops with a huge assortment of items can be seen here. Story After the Hundred Days War, Bose was in shambles since its region and the city was basically turned to rubble by the Erebonian Empire. However the mayor at the time (the father of the current mayor, Maybelle) took to redesign the whole market and gather every merchant to do business and work here. With the accumulated wealth as a result, the whole City of Bose was rebuilt to its whole glory. Later on, the Bose Market would be built with the wealth of the merchants. Setting The Bose Market is located exactly at the center of the northern block of the city. Inside contains many stores of items to purchase and look at. As it is akin to a mall, there are many NPCs inside to talk to and there are 4 entrances into the market. The architecture looks likes a dome and its all indoors with a fountain in the middle. On the sides contain stores with many of them as stands used by the merchants. There are also a lot of newbie merchants inside too. Spence Pharmacy Shop NPCs *Spence - an old man and merchant of the pharmacy. He knows a medicine man in Rolent and he himself likes to look for ingredients for his medicine. Felicia's Hardware Store Shop NPCs *Felicia - a merchant and mother who's husband, Lore, is still in Ravennue Village to fix the problems there. *Pomme - Felicia's son who likes to help out with the shop. *Meissen - a customer who likes to look at the wares in their shop. Minuet's Magazine Stand Shop NPCs *Minuet - the owner of the shop who complains about her lack of shipments due to the closed down airliners. *Libro - a customer who eventually starts working to keep all the books in tip top shape. Katrina's Confectionary Shop NPCs *Katrina - owner, because her fiance was on the missing airliner so she has to work the shop. *Gantz - an admirer of Katrina and always buys her stuff. Paul & Elk's Outlet Shop NPCs *Paul - owner of the shop who quits his job as a Royal Army National Guardsmen to make clothing and sell them. Buck's Greengrocery Shop NPCs *Buck - the owner who tried to increase prices because of the airliner shutdowns but berated by the mayor along with Trayton Trayton Foods Shop NPCs *Trayton - owner who got berated by Mayor Maybelle due to rising up the prices of his food along with Buck. *Carol - a shopper with a different dish in mind all the time. Category:Bose Locations Category:Trails Shops Category:General Stores Category:Weapon Shops